Let Niagara Fall
by Akiza1
Summary: Not much is ever put in to thought about the kids that start in the same school year as Harry Potter himself. Aki is one of the and has in interesting twist to her life.
1. The Note, Steps, and Abandonment

Note- Well I had a different version posted of this originality, but the plot bus took me in a different direction. So I have a couple of chapters that I am going to post within the next couple of days. I also have some I need to spell check.

-I apologies for any bad spelling, I am horrible at it. Just leave me a comment and I will fix it.

-If you have any thing you would like to see in the story let me know too.

Lots of love

~Akiza1

Chapter1

There are several types of people in the world, but in my world when you got down to it there where muggles, wizards and witches, and muggle born. Sure by this time in history there where barely any people that where full blooded magic foke, every one has a little muggle in them. The way I figure it some of the muggles have a little magic in them too.

I never knew the most important kinds of people, I never knew my birth parents. I suppose they are out there somewhere, well I hoped. The paper work all said the same thing. That I was left with a note, on the steps of a church.

To whom it my concern,

We can not watch her and keep her safe.

We can not stop them

We can only shield her

1 July. 1993

Her name is Akiza

Guide her well

For they shall be our future

With all our love and Sorrow

Story of my life is, that after so long you start to think. I think, the reason that you left, for giving me up, was total bull shit. That happened again and again as the church tried to find a home for me. Everyone that Father Jim tried to get adopt me, sent me back. For the most part it was the same excuse, something weird happened.

I couldn't help it. I was accident prone, things just happened. I liked the church better anyway. It was quiet and big, so it had so many places to hide.

Father Jim gave me my own room to use in the back on the second floor, so I pretty much never had to move out, because I was always back so fast.

Just a short intro. Reviewing would be lovely. 3


	2. At the Church

Note- Any questions, just drop a line.

-Lots of love

Akiza1

Chapter 2

It was the last day, of my first year of middle school, and boy was I happy. I hated almost every moment of it. I started out 6th grade hoping that this school would be different, that the kids would not be as cruel, but I was wrong.

None of the kids are ever still around me, they are all like cats around a puddle. I just sit at my desk and read. That helps, because even though I am being made fun of I can sit there and pretend I am not. Like I am somewhere else, riding dragons and saving the world.

The school year ended rough with me getting shoved against a locker, and the girl that I thought was my best friend doing it. Eleven and already thinking, "Kids now a days." yay.

The bell rang and I had one class left. So I walked quietly between people to my locker and put the combination in to grab a different book, other then that it was empty an the account of locker clean out being last week.

I locked the blood red locker and turned around to face Ashley. Now im not saying Ashley was ugly, but she wasn't pretty. She has a small pale face and dark black hair that always looked wet and on top of that she wore too much make up.

"So" she said " I bet that was a big laugh to you wasn't it" she remarked well shoving me towards the locker, " Little Akiza would never do anything like that she is too quiet" she mocked "You are lucky I even invited you to that party, Clerics evens said to me, "Why invite her she is a loser." But I said sure she is a bit weird but nice if you talk to her, so I gave you a chance. But Jordan heard what you said too Peter, you said I wish some one would trip her in to the punch bowel well everyone is watching."

I stuttered " Ashley I swear I didn't trip you, it wasn't my fault" I was so angry at her during her party.

She push me up against the locker hard, " Jerome could never like a girl like you, that's why you did it, because you where jealous that he asked me to dance and I kissed him."

It was true, I went to the party because Jerome would be there. How could my best friend do that to me, knowing I like him so much, so I did wish she would trip, but I could never hurt her like that. And now she thinks I did it and I wanted nothing more then to just go away.

"I wasn't even on the same side of the room as you when it happened I was…." she interrupted me and slapped me hard across the face with a hard clap, " I don't care how you did it you little freak I don't care if you turned invisible or if you where not even there all I know is that it had to be you." she barked then regained her compositor, " Now we where never friends, you got that? You are to never to speak to me again. Got it?"

I nodded yes, because I was too afraid to talk. "Good. Bye bye now." she said so sweet it was sick and stalked off leaving me in almost tears. Now who did I have.

So I fazed through my next class got my books from my locker and headed out the school. Well other kids raced out of my school laughing and giggling I just walked slowly and solemnly to the bike rack.

Heading down the street peddling slowly I thought, what I would give to be normal. To do things like sleepovers and giggling with my best friend. Father Jim always said there was something different about me in a good way, but I could not see it, I think he was trying to make me feel better.

Coming up on the church I saw that Sister Sara was in the front doing some gardening. I rode around back to put my bike away.

I loved that bike. For my tenth birthday Father Jim saw it at a yard sale up the street and got it for me. I was so happy, because I had only ever got to ride my friends bike.

I walked back around to Sister Sara, she was an older lady, with graying dark hair and a happy face. She smiled when she saw me, " Hello dear, I hope your last day was a blast and you are ready to help me with the vegetable garden this summer."

I laughed, " Yea, and maybe this year I will not mark them all wrong." I may have messed up last year, slightly, or a lot.

She laughed at that too, because she remembered all too well when the carrots where potatoes, "No, I think this year we will keep to letting you plant the seeds."

"Fine by me Sister", I said Respectfully.

"Now you run along and find Father Jim, he wants to talk to you." She said, looks not divulging what he wanted.

I did not have to go far to find him. When I walked in to the church I saw the great old stain glass window reflecting the light on the front of the church, and Father Jim off to the right in his normal church clothes, not the fancy ones he wore on Sunday. He was replacing some old candles. So I headed to him.

He saw me coming, and a smile appeared on his face as he walked to me and opened his arms for me, "Aki, my child. Welcome home. I have great news for you." I walked in to his embrace.

"Hello Father Jim" I replied, happy to see him after my day of school dealing with Ashley.

"Now after speaking with your case worker today me and her have come to a very important decision." he said.

I was interested even more now. Miss. Sue had been trying to find me a permeate home for years, and with no success. I liked the church more then anywhere she had ever found. I asked, "What about?" and stepped away from him.

"First off, I hope you know I have always thought of you as a daughter, and I would have adopted you long ago, if not for my position in the church. Miss. Sue has agreed, on my request, to let your file just stay out of circulation for a wile. So you do not have to keep packing your things, and continue living here in a foster care like environment." He said.

That made me happy, " That's great, so after eleven years, she realizes that this just might be the place for me." The church really was my home.

He ruffled my hair, "Well off to your chores, it is Friday."

I groaned, "Aew you remembered." Every Friday it was my job to mop the floor in the main part of the church. At least I didn't have to do the dishes, unless I bake something, then I have to clean up.

I walked away giggling, heading to my room to put my bag away, it was a over the shoulder tan canvas bag. My room was a simple room with old wood floor and a four post bed in the middle. The walls had pictures covering them, they where things like people I have met and places I have been. I realized that a lot of people like to take you out to nice places to try and impress you.

I loved to take pictures, it was like saving a memory forever. Even if I knew it would be over soon. I did not have a camera though., when I got money I either got a disposable one or developed the old one.

Later that night when I got to my room I sat down at my desk, thinking. I was wondering what it would be like to have real friends. Maybe I could join a club, or a sport. I though of things and drifted off to sleep right there.

There's lightning in the air, and wind hollowing all around. I blink, and a bike falls from the sky over my head and races off. A cat runs by but next time I look there's a woman standing there. Suddenly its cold, I feel panicked like someone is trying to hurt me, so I close my eyes. I am feeling the panic go away and there's a voice that tells me its ok to open my eyes so I do. I am now in a warm meadow and there are horses with wings everywhere, I walk up to one, to pet it, and it stares in to me.

"There are things to come, from events that have passed, and one for you to meet even though you may never speak. When the magic appears your time of greatness shall begin, even if it be not in fame but in the greatness of service. You shall have a gift, use it" this is what I hear as I gaze back in to the beasts eyes then blink and the winged horse fly's off but as a dead horse with nothing but skeleton.

Now the meadow is dead and I turn around, there's a snake standing in the middle of the meadow. The snake wants to attack me but it wont because its waiting.

Waiting.

Stalking….

But for what….

Ok, two chapters down. Thanks for reading this far in.

Review

It is food for the soul


End file.
